1. Field of the Invention
The installation tool of the instant invention is related generally to the metal working field and more specifically to the assembly of component parts through the utilization of a circular retaining spring. Further, the invention involves the provision of a tubular work engaging tool for simultaneously axially shifting two parts to be assembled relative to each other as well as a locking ring whose function is to maintain the two parts in assembled relation.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of tools for the assembly and disassembly of a plurality of parts heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,465,124, 1,521,202, 3,305,921, 3,791,006 and 3,995,360. However, these previously known forms of tools are not capable of performing the intended function of the instant invention in the improved manner accomplished thereby.